Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv2
Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy Hallo Ben, ich habe mir mal etwas Jaden Korr's (oder so ähnlich) Artikel durchgelesen und dachte mir: "Das wäre ein gutes Spiel, das ich mir kaufen möchte", doch ich bin, was virtuelle Spiele allgemein angeht, etwas... wie soll ich es definieren... vorsichtig und wollte dich 2 Sachen fragen: 1: Was hälst du von dem Spiel, denn wie du in deiner Beschreibung geschrieben hast, interessierst du dich ja sehr für die Games? 2: Ist es nur über Internet erhältlich oder auch in Läden? (Denn ich habe in Läden so gut wie nie solche Star Wars-Spiele gesehen.) Viele Grüße und voraussichtliches Dankeschön General Kenobi 18:48, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) :Tja, nun, eigentlich ist es so ziemlich das beste Spiel, indem du direkt einen Lichtschwert-schwingenden Jedi steuern kannst: Die Aktionen sind nicht rundenbasiert und mehr oder weniger festgelegt, wie in KotOR (II), sondern das Spiel ist eher ein modifizierter Ego-Shooter. Aber ja, es ist ein sehr gutes Spiel und ich kann es nur jedem SW-Fan und Computerspieler empfehlen. Was das Kaufen angeht, kann ich dir eigentlich nur raten, das Spiel bei Amazon.de zu bestellen, da es bereits im Jahr 2003 erschienen ist und wohl nur noch selten in einem Laden zu finden sein wird. Ich wünsch dir jetzt schon mal viel Spaß damit! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:30, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) ''KotOR III:'' Ideen braucht die Welt Für alle, die an KotOR und einer möglichen Fortsetzung der beiden Spiele interessiert sind: Ich bin im Forum von Obsidian Entertainment zufällig auf einen Thread gestoßen, der mögliche Features für ein neues Spiel der Reihe diskutiert. Der bisher letzte Beitrag vom 3.1.2007 ist wohl der ausführlichste und ausgearbeitetste Vorschlag, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Hier der Link zum Beitrag. Falls ihr eine Meinung dazu habt, würde mich das interessieren. Schreibt dazu einfach was hier rein! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:07, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) :Für KOTOR III wäre ich auf jeden Fall zu haben, ich war ja schon ganz begeistert als seinerzeit KOTOR II erschien. Das Kampfsystem sollte auf jeden Fall beibehalten werden (Echtzeit-Kämpfe gibt's in genug anderen Spielen und ich mag rundenbasierte Kämpfe) und die Unterschiede in der Spiel- und Handlungsweise sollten auch konsequent weitergeführt werden. Ich war erstaunt, wie sich die Handlungen und einzelne Ereignisse unterscheiden, je nachdem, mit welcher Gesinnung man das Spiel durchspielt. Über die potentielle Handlung hab ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht, aber konsequenterweise sollte das Spiel ebenfalls in dieser Ära angesiedelt sein - und natürlich brauche ich unbedingt Canderous Ordo zurück, ohne den gehe ich nicht vor die Tür ;-) Stellt sich die Frage, für welche Plattformen Teil III erscheinen sollte - ich spiele fast nur auf Konsole, weil mir das am PC zu unbequem und umständlich ist, und ne Wii-Version wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Dort könnte ich mir vorstellen, daß man - ähnlich wie beim sehr genialen Marvel Ultimate Alliance - die Mächte (sprich: Blitz, Wind und Co.) mittels entsprechender Gesten auslöst... soviel zu meinem ersten Brainstorming ;-) Ich drücke mit Dir die Daumen, dass sie sich zu einem dritten Teil erweichen lassen! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 16:08, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ja, ich bin eigentlich auch Konsolenspieler, aber die meisten SW-Titel erscheinen ja für PC. Allerdings komme ich mit den PC-Versionen der beiden Spiele auch ganz gut zurecht. Wii wär schon klasse, da ich nämlich keine "Fremd"-Konsolen habe - der Controller eröffnet natürlich auch noch ganz neue Möglichkeiten und ein gewisses PC-Feeling wird durch den Pointer ja erhalten. Klar muss Ordo dabei sein - und natürlich unser allseits beliebter HK-47! Meiner Meinung nach könnten allerdings noch mehr bekannte Gesichter auftauchen. Mich würde mal interessieren, wie du den Vorschlag im Obsidian-Forum findest, wozu ich oben den Link angegeben habe. Vielleicht schaust du mal da rein. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:16, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Gut durchdachter Vorschlag, könnte von der Handlung her funktionieren. Gedächtnisverlust ist wirklich hinfällig, jemand mit Erinnerung wäre mal eine angenehme Abwechslung ;-) Allerdings stimmt natürlich auch der folgende Kommentar, dass - je nachdem, wie man die Vorgänger gespielt hat - einige der Personen nicht mehr leben (mir zum Beispiel stirbt jedesmal Bastila weg, egal, ob ich es hell oder dunkel spiele). Insofern würde es mich als "unwissenden" Spieler verwirren, wenn sie plötzlich wieder auftauchen würde. Atton Rand ist auch ganz gut, allerdings habe ich den einmal zum lichten Jedi ausgebildet und einmal tief auf die dunkle Seite an den Rand des Psychopathentums getrieben, so dass auch hier die Vorgeschichte eine Rolle spielt. Ich denke, das ist das Problem, wenn man Charaktere auftauchen läßt, deren Lebensweg man in den Vorgängern stark manipulieren konnte. Mit Canderous sehe ich hingegen kein Problem, der machte eh immer was er wollte, egal, auf welcher Seite ich war ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:29, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Hm, stimmt schon irgendwie. Allerdings könnte man ja mal vom offiziellen Kanon ausgehen, nachdem alle überleben und die Gruppe der Verbannten bis auf Canderous zu Jedis ausgebildet werden. Das könnte man für die Unwissenden ja dadurch lösen, wie der Schreiber es vorgeschlagen hat: Ein alter Jedi - vielleicht Jolee Bindo - erläutert der neuen Hauptfigur die Geschehnisse der ersten beiden Teile und klärt damit alles, was für den nicht-informierten Spieler fremd ist. Nun, HK-47 ändert sich auch nicht mehr, der will immer die Fleischsäcke durch die Anwendung roher, unnötiger Gewalt drangsalieren. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:37, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) :Also, ich hab mir den Forumbeitrag jetzt (noch) nicht komplett durchgelesen, aber es wäre mal interessant zu wissen, wo Revan nach Kotor I reiste... Vielleicht sollte es optional noch Minispiele mit Fahrzeugen geben oder auch mal extras die man freischalten kann. Easter Eggs sollten auch nicht fehlen:) Achja, der Planet Coruscant sollte auch mal zu bereisen sein, damit man mal sieht wie es vor ca. 4000 Jahren dort aussah. Lufttaxis etc. sollten auch dabei sein evtl. auch selber zu steuern um die Skyline Coruscants zu erforschen... Interessant wäre zudem ein Sith-Holocron von und mit Xendor, das viele Geheimnisse enthüllt. Ein Wiedersehen mit den Rakata auf einem anderen Planeten wäre sicherlich auch gut um z.B. mehr über deren Zukunft zu erfahren. Gruß --General Grievous 19:04, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ich habe gerade die Geschichte der Mandalorianer auf meiner Benutzerseite zusammengefasst. Wer mal reinschauen will... Ich hatte die erste Begeisterung über die Mandalorianer aus KotORII. Den ersten Teil habe ich gar nicht gespielt. Ich könnte mir da vorstellen, dass das Spiel ein paar Jahrzehnte nach dem zweiten Teil, am besten nach dem Ende des Sith Bürgerkrieges anfängt, weil wir alle dann die Geschichte von Canderous Ordo (und der Mandalorianer) weiterverfolgen könnten. Vielleicht wäre der Padawan(män./weib. egal) der Verbannten eine gute Hauptfigur. Muss ja nichts mit Gedächnisverlust sein. Aber irgendeine Erklärung, warum man bei der Figur beim Aufbau der Fähigkeiten ganz von vorne anfangen muss, sollte es schon geben. Auf Wii wäre schön. Aber eine PC Version wäre mir auch recht, da ich damit nie sonderlich große Probleme hatte.E.B 20:46, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Die Coruscant Idee finde ich toll. Ich habe beide Teile von KotOR gespielt und bin begeistert, dass man in die Vorzeit der Republik sehen kann. Für ein KotOR III würde ich mir wünschen, dass diesmal ein fließender Wechsel zwischen Teil 2 und 3 vorhanden sein würde, man also die Geschichte des Charakters aus KotOR 2 weiter nachverfolgen könnte. Gen.SE 17:54, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Hm, keine schlechte Idee, sowohl Coruscant als auch direkte Fortsetzung von Teil 2. Nun, konsequenterweise müsste man dann allerdings mit der Verbannten in die Unbekannten Regionen reisen, was einen Besuch von Coruscant eher unwahrscheinlich macht. Spinnt ruhig noch ein wenig rum - Spekulationen in dieser Richtung haben mich schon immer interessiert! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:21, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Also ich fände eine Erweiterung der Kotor-Reihe auch sehr gut! Die beiden Spiele haben mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht! Ich würde die Steuerung beibehalten und den ganzen Spielaufbau finde ich auch gut gelungen! Ich würde mir wünschen, dass viele neue Planeten erscheinen, fände es aber auch schön, wenn Dantooine und Korriben auch in Kotor III vorkommen würden. Ich hoffe dass es zahlreiche neue Sith gibt, die genauso GENIAL sind wie die der Vorgängerspiele. Also ich spiel echt lieber am PC als mit so einer gammligen Konsole! Ich kann mit Controlern nicht richtig umgehen weil ich immer mit der Tastatur spiele. Abgesehen davon finde ich die Bildqualität eines Fernsehers total... beschissen! Naja das ist geschmacksache... Wahrscheinlich käme das Spiel eh für XBOX und PC raus. Ich bin genau so wie ihr schon ganz gespannt^^! Erwartungsvolle Grüße Xargon 19:39, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::So, ich hab da noch was gefunden: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21-en5vSkys&mode=related&search= Das ist ein Fan-Trailer von Kotor III. Naja besonders viel neues ist darin nicht zu sehen, es sind lediglich Ausschnitte aus den Spieln 1 und 2 zu sehen. Interessanter ist der beschriebene Inhalt: Der Film besagt, dass man mit Helden wie Bastila Shan, Carth Onasi, Mira, Atton Rand und Canderous Ordo nach Revan suchen würde, damit dieser die machtlose Republik retten könne. Das ganze soll 10 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Malachor V spielen. Ich weiß nicht woher diese Informationen stammen und es könnte auch sein, dass sich ein Fan das einfach so ausgedacht hat, jedoch wäre ich erfreut ein paar alte Gesichter wiederzusehen, vor allem Revan. Den Inhalt des Spiels fände ich auch so weit gut, obwohl ich über das sonstige Spielgeschehen nichts weis. In der Diskussion von dem Video steht darunter ,dass Kotor III vorraussichtlich 2008 erscheinen wird, ob das stimmt ist jedoch auch nicht bewiesen! Warten wirs ab... Erwartungsvolle Grüße Xargon 14:58, 13. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::::Hm, eigentlich läuft alles auf eine Suche nach Revan und damit eine Handlung in den Unbekannten Regionen hinaus. Dass dabei bekannte Gesichter auftauchen werden, sollte eigentlich sicher sein. Ob sie nun Gastauftritte haben oder spielbar sind, das wird sich dann zeigen. Ich würde mir da v.a. HK-47, T3-M4, Canderous Ordo, Jolee Bindo, Carth Onasi, Atton Rand und den Jünger (Mical) wünschen - eine Suche nach Revan wird dann auch zur Suche nach der Verbannten, die ersterem ja gefolgt ist. Dass das Spiel zumindest in der Planung ist, kann wohl aufgrund der vielen Spekulationen im Fandom und dem daraus folgenden Druck auf Obsidian und LucasArts wohl sicher angenommen werden. Wer weiß, was die Publisher uns dieses Jahr auf der E3 mitzuteilen haben. Ich bin gespannt. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:00, 13. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::::Ich weiß nicht ob wirklich so viele alte Charaktere in Kotor III erscheinen sollen. In Kotor II waren sehr viele neue und nur recht wenige frührere Personen aus Kotor I. Außerdem muss man sich alle von ihnen 10 Jahre älter vorstellen und Charaktere aus dem ersten Spiel sogar 15 Jahre. Das würde dann ein ziemliches Seniorentreffen werden^^. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 16:10, 13. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::::::Dann hast du dich eben falsch ausgedrückt: Die Schlacht von Malachor V war schon vor KotOR I, nämlich im Jahr 3960 VSY - nun, dann bräuchten wir auch kein neues Spiel, denn KotOR II spielt nämlich im Jahr 3951 VSY. Ich würde allerdings 5 Jahr nach dem Sieg über Darth Traya vorziehen, was das Ganze etwas glaubwürdiger machen würde. Außerdem würde eine Suche nach Revan und der Verbannten viel glaubwürdiger, je mehr bekannte Charaktere nach ihnen suchen. Ben Kenobi 16:21, 13. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::::::Ja klar, ich meinte nicht die Schlacht, sondern die Zerstörung von Malachor V. Das würde sonst auch wenig Sinn ergeben. Wie gesagt in dem Fan-Trailer ist die Rede von 10 Jahren nach der Zerstörung von Malachor V. Ich fände es ein bisschen Schade wenn das gesammte Spiel in den Unbekannten Regionen stattfindet. Über sie ist ja kaum etwas bekannt, bis auf das, dass sich dort das Rakata-System und ein paar andere befinden. Das würde praktisch bedeuten, dass fast nur neue Planeten vorkommen würden. Hoffentlich gestallten sie es so, dass sich der Anfang oder das Ende an einem schon bekannten Planeten abspielt. Ich finde neue Planeten sehr spannend und aufregend, aber ich finde dass Korriban und Dantooine dabei bleiben sollten. Hoffentlich machen sie das! Ich möchte dich aber auch nicht länger zutexten, das werden wir ja sehen wies wird! Vorfreudige Grüße Xargon 16:51, 13. Jan 2007 (CET) Danke! Danke für die Korrektur.--Vinojan 15:33, 7. Jan 2007 (CET) :Kein Problem, ich helfe gerne. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:21, 11. Jan 2007 (CET) Streben nach unermesslicher Macht!!! Ich will jetzt bald wieder mal das Spiel KotORII durchspielen. Allerdings würde ich, bevor ich mir meinen eigenen Charakter erstelle, erst einmal gerne ein Rezept erfahren, um als Jedi-Gesandter die maximale Kampfkraft durch die Macht zu erhalten. Ich möchte die Geschichte als weiblicher Charakter im weiteren Spielverlauf auf dem dunklen Pfad eines Sith-Lords spielen und eine absolut überlegene Person werden. Was muss ich bei der Charaktererstellung alles speziell einstellen um dies auf dem höchsten Machtniveau und der stärksten Kampfkraft'zu erlangen? (Charisma, Intelligenz u.s.w...) Ich bräuchte da einige Empfehlungen. Vielleicht auch in verschiedene Richtungen der Kräfteentwicklung. Welche Kombies und Ausprägungen bringen mir die ultimative machtbeseelte Kampfmaschine? E.B 13:40, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :Oh, hm, da hast du dir wahrscheinlich den falschen Ansprechpartner ausgesucht, denn ich bin ein Diener des Lichts, der die Dunkle Seite so gut es geht meidet. Allerdings wirken sich ja hauptsächlich die Taten auf die Ausrichtung aus und nicht die Werte des Charakters und andersherum. Natürlich verstärkt die Dunkle Meisterschaft ähnlich der Hellen einen bestimmten Wert des Charakters. Ich bin normalerweise bei der Charaktererstellung recht ausgewogen vorgegangen, das Charisma war allerdings immer ziemlich hoch angesiedelt, da ich das Überreden ohne die Macht schätze. Vielleicht solltest du das auch eher ausgewogen machen, da das nur von Vorteil sein kann. Was die Talente angeht gilt hier das Gleiche: Ein ausgewogener Charakter, der hauptsächlich den Nahkampf mit dem Lichtschwert bevorzugt, braucht sicherlich keine "sehr starke Explosion" oder ein entsprechendes Geschick. Allerdings sollten Verteidigung und Kampfgeschick verstärkt beachtet werden. Bei der Macht kannst du dich voll und ganz auf solche konzentrieren, die als dunkel bezeichnet werden, beispielsweise Machtblitze oder Lebensentzug. Um generell stark zu werden empfehle ich, möglichst keinen Kampf auszulassen und sich als zukünftiger Sith-Lord nur wenig mit reden aufzuhalten, außer du möchtest erst Infos bekommen. Ich hoffe, das hilft dir erstmal weiter, obwohl ich deine Einstellung als Jedi-Meister nicht gutheißen kann. Es ist nie zu spät, auf die Helle Seite zurückzukehren! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:21, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Eines Tages werden WIR, die mandalorianischen Neo-Neocrusader, euch Jedi besiegen und dann wird die Herrschaft dunkler sein, als selbst die Sith sie jemals heraufbeschwören könnten. Nur in der Jedipedia-Galaxis wird ewiger Frieden zwischen uns weiterhin herrschen :) E.B 15:13, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :Die Mandalorianer sind schon einmal von den Jedi besiegt worden - also pass besser auf! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 15:15, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Das nächste mal verwenden wir Cortose-Rüstungen. Dann können wir uns mit euren Lichtschwertern am A**** kratzen. :) E.B 15:21, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Selbst Cortose-Rüstungen sind nicht unzerstörbar. Außerdem sind die größten Vorräte nach dem Sieg über Desann und Fyyar zerstört worden. Ben Kenobi 15:23, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Ich kenne ein Versteck das du nicht kennst....hi hi hi!!!E.B 15:26, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::Wie auch immer... Haben dir meine Ausführungen denn geholfen? Ben Kenobi 15:27, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::::Du sagtest du wärest keiner, der sich da sehr auskennt. Ich weiss ja nun nicht, was für superspezielle Tipps mir erfahrene Experten des Spiels geben könnten. Aber vielleicht sollte ich keine Wunder erwarten. Ich denke du hast mir schon geholfen, ja. Ich werde es bald mit deinen Tipps ausprobieren. E.B 15:33, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::::Wie gesagt: Ich glaube nicht, dass es da große Unterschiede geben wird. Schließlich dürfte in diesem Spiel ein Jedi-Meister ebenso stark sein wie ein Sith-Lord. Falls du noch speziellere Tipps haben möchtest, dann wende dich am besten mal an RC-9393. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:36, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Hallo E.B., ich war am Wochenende nicht erreichbar, weil ich beruflich momentan extrem unter Zeitdruck wegen einer heranrückenden Deadline bin (ab Februar bin ich dafür aber wieder in gewohntem Umfang tätig). Ich habe Kotor II zuletzt kanonisch durchgespielt, meine "Sith"-Variante, bei der ich der ultimativ üble Sith-Lord wurde, ist schon einige Jahre her. Ich versuche aber trotzdem, Dir einige Tipps zu geben, wie ich es seinerzeit schaffte, das Universum zu unterwerfen ;-) Laß mich nur eben in Ruhe die Diskussion durchlesen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:39, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) :So, ich bin im Bilde... eine eigene Charakterklasse habe ich nie erstellt, sondern immer die vorgefertigten Klassen verwendet. Um die Macht ultimativ einsetzen zu können, habe ich besonderen Wert auf Weisheit, Charisma und Überreden gelegt; damit kann man bei höheren Stufen Leute extrem gut manipulieren, ihnen Dinge einreden und sie mit Machtbeeinflussung gefügig machen, außerdem kommt man mit Lügen besser durch. Das gibt Dunkle Seite-Punkte. Meine absolut bevorzugte Macht waren die Machtblitze. Auch sehr gut für die Dunkle Seite geeignet ist der Lebensentzug, mit dem du die Lebensenergie deines Gegners abziehst und selbst verwendest; eine solche Macht korrumpiert dich ganz hervorragend. Ein hochgradig aufgelevelter Machtblitz hilft dir, ganze Räume im Vorfeld von Feinden zu säubern und macht dich zu einem extrem starken Kämpfer, auch ohne gute Nahkampf- oder Schußwaffenfähigkeiten. Ansonsten ist es eigentlich nicht weiter schwer, auf die dunkle Seite zu geraten; man muß halt konsequent dunkle Antworten geben und in Aufgaben, bei denen man sich entscheiden muß, welcher der beiden Seiten man helfen möchte, immer für die moralisch verwerfliche Seite arbeiten und auf die Schwachen einschlagen ;-) Wenn Du diese Grundsätze beachtest, wirst du eigentlich auch ohne mathematische Berechnung jeder Punktstatistik ein ziemlich starker und ziemlich dunkler Sith-Lord... Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 21:48, 22. Jan 2007 (CET) Diverses Ich habe noch eine Frage: Was macht ihr eigentlich schon seit Stunden mit so vielen Bildern hier? Was habt ihr vor? Irgendwie durchschau ich das alles nicht so ganz.E.B 15:41, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ganz einfach: Das ist die Liste der nicht-kategorisierten Dateien, die ich schon seit Langem mal leeren wollte. Und da ich grade nix anderes zu tun habe, ist das doch eine gute Gelegenheit, oder? Ben Kenobi 15:43, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Was sollen eigentlich die ganzen englischen Beleidigungs- Benutzernamen, die neuerdings in der Benutzerliste aufgetaucht sind? Was sind das für Namen, wer beleidig sie und haben die noch irgendwas in der Jedipedia angerichtet?E.B 15:47, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :Frag mich was Leichteres. Es kann eigentlich niemand nachvollziehen, warum einige Leute meinen, sie müssten Vandalismus oder Beleidigungen in solchen Communities oder Wikis verbreiten, wie wir es sind. Leider kann man die Benutzerkonten dieser Leute nicht löschen, was ich sehr bedauere. Ben Kenobi 15:49, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Doppeltes Bild Hallo Ben Kenobi, ich habe gerade deinen Löschantrag zu DIESEM Bild gesehen. Kannst du mit bitte sagen, welches Bild das andere ist? Weil, wenn ich das Bild mit dem Löschantrag lösche, dann mache ich eine Benutzerseite kaputt, weil dort das Bild verwendet wird. Danke... :) Und was ich noch sagen wollte: Super, dass du die ganzen Bilder in die Kategorien verteilst. Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von dir :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:06, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :Nun, das hatte ich schon seit Längerem vor. Von dem betreffenden Bild gibt es noch eine Version, die Bild:Kal El'Rah.jpg heißt und seinem Benutzernamen entspricht. Es unterscheidet sich eigentlich nur durch das Apostroph. Ich werd mal eben die Benutzerseite von Kal dahingehend ändern. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:11, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Vielen Dank. Bevor ich die Benutzerseite von ihm verunstaltet hätte, dacht ich, ich frage noch mal nach. :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:16, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Vandalismuswarnung Schau dir den Beitrag "Sicherheitshinweis" bei Yoda41 an und beeile dich!!! E.B 12:34, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hm, ist ja interessant, aber solange es nicht die Möglichkeit gibt, Benutzerkonten komplett zu löschen, sehe ich das Problem auch weiterhin bestehen. Natürlich ist es wichtig, gegen Vandalismus jeglicher Art mit der gebotenen Härte vorzugehen. Ben Kenobi 13:16, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Aber diese paar Namen kannst du als Administrator doch sperren, oder etwa nicht (Schluck)!!! E.B 13:18, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Oh, danke, dass du mich beförderst! Ne, ich bin auch kein Admin, aber ich erkläre mich gerne bereit, ein wenig beim Wacheschieben zu helfen. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 13:21, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Da habe ich mich schon wieder geirrt. Ich weiß, dass RC-9393 und Premia Admins sind. Mit Premia und den anderen hatte ich eigentlich noch fast gar nichts zu tun. Ich dachte auch bei Yoda41 er wäre einer. Na ja, wie auch immer. Ich habe RC-9393 gestern nach unserer KotORII Diskusion eine Nachricht hinerlassen. Bis jetzt noch keine Antwort. Wir brauchen endlich eine Hilfe der Admins um gegen diesen miesen Vandalen vorzugehen. Ich wünschte nur, es würde sich endlich wieder einer hier blicken lassen. E.B 13:27, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Danke Little Ani!!!E.B 13:29, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :Keine Panik E.B, ich habe die Leute gesperrt, die hier vandalieren. Wenn du wissen willst, wer hier in der Jedipedia Adminstrator-Rechte hat, dann schaust du einfach HIER nach. Okay, und danke für deinen Einsatz. :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:31, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Na also, jetzt ist dann doch wieder alles klar. Yoda41 und ich machen zwar viel hier, sind aber keine Admins. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:36, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Ich habe Ben Kenobi mit Obi-Wan Kenobi verwechselt. Wenn ich fast nur mit Yoda41, Ben Kenobi,RC-9393 und Little Ani zu tun habe, kann das schon mal passieren. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Premia fast gar nicht sehe. Sollten sie als Admins nicht jeden Tag hier sein? E.B 13:42, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Bitte keine Admins in Frage stellen! Die beiden machen viel, sehr viel. Die Jedipedia ist nicht nur das hier, es gibt vieles im Hintergrund, das gemacht und gewartet werden muss. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:44, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::::Na, keine Aufregung. E.B, du meinst aber Obi-Wan K., denn der ausgeschriebene hat sich erst vor Kurzem hier angemeldet. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:46, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::::da muss ich mich ani anschließen, die beiden machen wirklich viel, ohne jeden Tag hier anwesen sein zu müssen! Ohne Premia würde hier einiges warscheinlich nicht mehr laufen ;-)--Yoda41 13:48, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Sorry, ich wollte die Admins weder kritisieren noch infrage stellen. Ich habe hier bloß neulich irgendwo gelesen, dass Admins viel Zeit haben müssen, um ihrer Verantwortung in der entsprechenden Wiki nachzugehen. Mir ist nur eben nicht ganz klar, wie man die Jedipedia unterstützen kann, wenn man nicht jeden Tag online ist. Inwiefern wird das denn gemacht? ich meine es eben nur gut mit der Jedipedia und möchte nicht, dass irgendwelche Vandalen der Seite Schaden zufügen, weil die Admins eine Zeit lang abwesend sind und wir normalen Benutzer den Untaten zusehen müssen, ohne selber über derartige Sperrfunktionen und änliche Möglichkeiten zu verfügen. Das können eben nur Admins. Das meinte ich also bloß als wichtigen Ratschlag aus meiner Sicht, im Interesse der jedipedia, da wir schließlich alle am gelingen dieses Projektes interessiert sind. Ich hoffe ihr versteht meine Besorgnis. Seine guten Absichten erklärend:E.B 13:59, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo E.B, :das ist nett von dir, dass du dir Sorgen um die Jedipedia machst. Du kannst aber unbesorgt sein! Die Admins schauen nämlich täglich in die Jedipedia rein. Wenn einer von ihnen verreist oder anderweitig verhindert sein sollte, klappt die Kommunikation bestens, dass alle immer genauestens bescheid wissen. Dafür haben wir unsere Adminbesprechungen in einem speziellen Forum für die Administratoren der Jedipedia, oder wir kommunizieren direkt über die Jedipedia. Gegen Vandalen haben wir im September letzten Jahres Vorkehrungen getroffen, wie z. B. dass Artikel nur mit dem move-Status verschoben werden dürfen oder das Admintool Check-User, womit wir jeden Vandalen anhand seiner IP dingfest machen und sperren können. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich jetzt ein bisschen sicherer. :Viele Grüße, Premia Admin 15:15, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :P.S.: Den move-Status bekommt jeder Stammuser auf Anfrage. Citadel Station, Telos Zerstörung im zweiten Sith-Krieg Du hast geschrieben im ersten Sith-Krieg. Der Planet wurde aber im zweiten Sith Krieg von den Sith verwüstet. ;) E.B 16:14, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Arbeitsteilung zu KotOR-Themen Servus. Habe auf deiner ToDo-Liste gelesen, daß du vor hast einige Artikel zu den KotORI + II-Charakteren zu schreiben/erweitern. Da ich vor habe, im selben Themengebiet aktiv zu werden, möchte ich dir eine gezielte Kooperation vorschlagen. Vier Hände sind besser als zwei (vor allem, wen sie sich nicht gegenseitig in die Quere kommen). Kalderon 17:53, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :Das ist richtig. Ich bin ja momentan dabei, Infos und Bilder für die Überarbeitung der Citadel Station zu sammeln. Was Charaktere betrifft stelle ich da meine Interessen erstmal zurück. Vielleicht können wir ja erstmal so verfahren, dass du schreibst, was du gerne möchtest, und ich schaue hinterher dann mal drüber, ob ich noch was ändern oder verbessern kann. Aber ich finds nett, dass du mich erst fragst. Wenn du einen Artikel verfasst hast, kannst du mir ja Bescheid sagen und ich sehs mir an. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:59, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :: Einverstanden. Ich werde mich am Wochenende als erstes um die Verbannte kümmern.Kalderon 21:23, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich erinnere mich jetzt, dich neulich selbst noch nach KotORII gefragt zu haben. Es handelt sich nur wieder um die alte Fragestellung ein Stück weiter oben.E.B 13:38, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Achso, die "Dunkle Seite-Frage". Hm, gut, aber du kannst ja erstmal so böse wie möglich vorgehen im Spiel, dann wird das schon! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:41, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Ja aber natürlich. Wir werden euch schon noch unterwerfen Wir werden doe Galaxis beherrschen..hä..hä..hä!!!!!E.B 13:42, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Doomgiver Moin, du meinstes zwar du hättest die passenden Bilder schon.. aber ich war schneller ^^ ... egal.. ich find die ziemlich pixelig, die bei WP sind mein ich etwas besser... willst nich lieber die nehmen ? --Modgamers 15:44, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) :Die sind auch entsprechend kleiner. Allerdings hab ich mich schon bemüht, die Bilder in bestmöglicher Qualität zu machen. Außerdem sieht man das ja bei den Thumbs eh nicht. Bild:;-).gif Naja, ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich schon etwas geärgert habe, weil du trotz UC-Box was verändert hast - als ich das mal gemacht habe, wurde ich sofort angepfiffen deshalb. Aber egal... Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:50, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ja ich weiß.. Asche über mein Haupt.. ich verspüre in letzter Zeit halt nur soviel Tatendrang, wenn ich dann morgens rumsitze und Jedipedia mache anstatt fürs ABI zu lern Oo .. -.- --Modgamers 15:52, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Hey, kein Problem, ich nehms dir ja nicht übel. Jedenfalls freut es mich, dass du dich so reinhängst - andererseits würde sich ein bisschen mehr Elan beim Lernen fürs Abi sicher auch auszahlen, oder? Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:54, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Ja schon.. aber Iphigenie auf Tauris is jetzt nich wirklich das höchste alle Gefühle Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 15:59, 31. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich hätte ganz gerne einige Vermutungen bezüglich der Doomgiver von dir Ben. Und zwar folgendes: 1. Glaubst du, dass die Doomgiver eine Klasse von imperialen Sternzerstörern ist, wie die Imperium I+II-, die Executor- und die Eclipse- Klasse, oder nur ein Einzelexemplar? Ich gehe von einem Sondermodell aus, da es meines Wissens nach nur beim Angriff auf Yavin IV gesichtet wurde. Allerdings ist es mir ein Rätsel, warum es nicht so schwer bewaffnet war, wie es für einen Sternzerstörer dieser Größe angemessen wäre. Deswegen haben die Erbauer vielleicht, egal wer das sein mag, auf den Geleitschutz von den regulären Imperium I+II Klasse Schiffen gezählt und das Schiff danach konstruiert. Dies würde aber wiederum doch auf eine Flottenkompatibilität in einer imperialen Flotte und nicht auf ein Einzelschiff hinweisen. Allerdings wäre es auch dadurch zu erklären, dass die Doomgiver extra für diesen Angriff als Hinterhaltsaktion gebaut wurde und man deswegen eh nicht mit Wiederstand rechnete, was die schwache Bewaffnung auch erklären könnte. Was meinst du? 2.Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wie die restlichen Schiffe auch von Kuat Drive Yards erbaut wurde, da diese Firma sich zu der Zeit wohl unter Kontrolle der galaktischen Republik befand. Außerdem kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass Kuat mit der geheimen mperialen Basis der Hinterbliebenen im Asteroidenfeld Verkehr von Baumaterial und Ressourcen des Schiffes, so wie allgemeinen Kontakt haben könnte, ohne das die Republik es merkt? 3.Warum ist der Schildgenerator der anderen Sternzerstörertypen deiner Meinung nach außen und nicht innen, so wie bei der Doomgiver? Dies ist entweder eine technische Neuerung, oder aber es deutet (siehe Frage 2.) wohl doch auf einen anderen Erbauer hin, da das Bausystem etwas anders ist. Ich würde gerne deine Meinungen und Gedanken zu den Fragen hören, da du meinen Artikel immerhin fast komplett überarbeitet hast. ( HA HA , ich war der erste ) :) E.B 14:44, 1. Feb 2007 (CET) E.B 14:44, 1. Feb 2007 (CET) :*hust* Nun, ich hab's halt vor mir her geschoben... Nun zu deinen Fragen: 1. Genau wie du bin ich der Meinung, dass die Doomgiver ein Unikat ist. Soweit ich mir das zusammenreimen konnte, wurde das Schiff wahrscheinlich in der Cairn-Anlage gebaut, was auch den eher ungewöhnlich großen und angepassten Hangar erklären dürfte. Da Galak Fyyar so von seinem Schiff überzeugt war, glaube ich, dass er sie zumindest mit konstruiert hat. 2. Nein, natürlich nicht. Siehe dazu 1. 3. Bei den "normalen" SZs und SSZs sind die Schildgeneratoren außen zu finden. Nehmen wir beispielhaft den ISZ: Auf dem Kommandoturm am Heck befinden sich jeweils 2, das sind diese runden "Türmchen". Unterhalb des Schiffes befindet sich hinter dem Haupthangar eine langgezogene Halbkugel, die den dritten Schildgenerator darstellt. In der Rogue Squadron Spielen fliegt man öfter Angriffe auf ISZ, die die Zerstörung der Schildgeneratoren erfordern, da man sonst den Schwachpunkt - die Kommandobrücke - nicht angreifen kann. Wahrscheinlich hat sich Galak dann gedacht: "Ne, sowas darf nicht passieren!" Ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Fragen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:11, 1. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ich dachte die Kugel unten am Schiff ist der Energie Generator.. ein Fusionsgenerator um genau zu sein. --Modgamers 19:15, 1. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Nene, das ist auch ein Schildgenerator. Ben Kenobi 19:16, 1. Feb 2007 (CET) Fragen Servus Ben Kenobi, sry wegen der Hawk, aber die Klasse gibt es meiner Meinung nach nicht. Egal. Weshalb ich frage: Vllt hast du es schon mitbekommen, dass Ani und ich grade die Raumschiffe etwas umordnen. Spezielle Raumschiffe sind jetzt nur noch selbst modifizierte, also einzigartige. Könntest du eine neue Kategorie erstellen, in dem die ganzen "benannten" Schiffe reinkommen können? Dankeschön. Ich weiß nämlich nicht wie es geht, hätte nur eine Vorahnung. --Darth Vader 19:08, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :Hat sich erledigt. Darth Vader 19:20, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Und trotzdem: Was die speziellen Schiffe betrifft, gehe ich allerdings mal davon aus, dass die Doomgiver, Ebon Hawk usw. darin bleiben. Apropos Ebon Hawk: Die Schiffsklasse wird - soweit ich mich erinnere - in beiden Spielen genannt, ist also somit kanonisch. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:21, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Achja, da fällt mir noch ein, dass die benannten Schiffe schon entsprechende Kategorien haben. Obi-Wan K. und ich haben seinerzeit schon einmal an den Kategorien rumgebastelt. Die Raumschiffe werden nach Zugehörigkeit 'hier eingeordnet. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:24, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Komisch, dabei war ich mir so sicher. Fast 5x gespielt das Spiel. ::::Zur EbonHawk usw, klar, deshalb wirds ja gemacht. Das die mal separiert werden. ::::EDIT: Eben. Wartet mal bis morgen, dann hoffe ich habe ich alles mal soweit geupdated, dass es alles Sinn macht. Und nicht jedes Schiff pro jeweiliger Unterkategorie 20x vorkommt. Darth Vader 19:25, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) Bilderflut Ich würd nich immmer überall Bilder hinknallen. Das quettscht machmal den Text zusehr ein. --Modgamers 17:30, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) :Tja, nun, was soll ich machen? Bild:;-).gif Keine Angst, das geht schon so, bin auch eigentlich fertig. Ben Kenobi 17:32, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) Hey Modgamers, warum tauscht du das Admonitor-Bild? Meins ist auf jeden Fall mal aktueller und besser als das von dem Buchcover. Ben Kenobi 17:36, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja aber das ding ist nich blau Bild:;-).gif ich schraube da auch grad rum wegen dem text. Das soll ja auch vernünftig aussehn... passt aber nicht. Der Artikel ist noch zu kurz um ihn mit Bilder voll zu knallen. Die Infobox nimmt schon zuviel Platz weg. DAnn noch ein Bild und alles wird gequetscht. --Modgamers 17:39, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Das Bild ist aus Forces of Corruption - da ist die Admonitor halt blau. Und da auch Spiele kanonisch sind, ist die Admonitor jetzt blau. Außerdem steht ja nirgends etwas Gegenteiliges. Ben Kenobi 17:41, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ich hab auf der WP noch ein besseres Bild des Schiffes gefunden - allerdings auch blau. Ich lad das mal eben hoch. Ben Kenobi 17:45, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Geht hier aber noch (nicht) um die Farbe, sondern um den Blatz den das Bild im Artikel verbraucht. Und dieser ist kaum vorhanden wegen der Infobox. Der Text is dann zusehr gequetscht oder schneidet Absätze ab. Desweiteren finde ich die Bilder der Kampfläufer etwas Sinnfrei, das man ja eh eins in der Infobox hat. Auch hier wird der Text nur unnötig verkleinert.. zumindest Optisch. Beim TIE-Int fand ich es Ok das du ne Galerie gemacht hast, aber ein Bild im Text neben der Infobox finde ich sieht immer Optisch nicht sehr gut aus. --Modgamers 17:46, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) PS: Ich Zitiere von WP: For an unknown and possibly unintended reason, on the Forces of Corruption game the Admonitor is colored a pale blue, in contrast to the Imperial grey of all other Star Destroyers. --Modgamers 17:47, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Gut, dann mach mal einen Vorschlag, wie wir die Kampfläufer-Bilder (zumindest beim AT-AA - das SPMA-T hat schon Sinn wegen des Waffenarms) besser verwerten können. Ben Kenobi 17:48, 9. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Naja, wie schon gesagt. Wenn der Artikel Lang genug ist, würd ich unten eine Galerie einfügen wie dus beim TIE Abfangjäger gemacht hast. --Modgamers 17:50, 9. Feb 2007 (CET)